Rescued
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has been kidnapped on the Continent and Remus rushes out to save her leading them on an exotic adventure. Physical rescue will ensue, but will hearts be lost?
1. Missing In Action

**Rescued**

**A Remus/ Tonks action/romance story. Rated R.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been one week since Tonks was officially declared missing by the Ministry. And nearly two since she hadn't reported to Moody after an Order stake-out at Malfoy's hunting lodge.

"It was an ambush," declared Kingsley.

"We barely got out alive," added Daedalus Diggle, adjusting his top hat.

"After the commotion died down, perhaps an hour later, we were able to get back into the apartment. Of course, it had been completely cleaned out. The only thing we found was this." Kingsley placed the torn shred of purple cloth on the table.

Lupin picked it up, fingering the soft cotton of what had once been Nymphadora's favorite Weird Sisters t-shirt. And now it was their fourth clue.

"Damn it! And damn again!" Moody banged his fist on the table.

"They've left this clue on purpose, just like the other ones." Lupin's cold-as-steel eyes flickered up at the small ensemble. "They want us to know she's still alive."

Bill Weasley's face was burning red. "I'm going to kill him." He flashed out his wand, fury flaming in his eyes. "We know where his son is. We'll take him hostage, and then I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"Hold on there, Bill. You know that's not the way we do things," Arthur said quietly as he laid a firm hand on his son's arm.

Bill's face twisted with defiance. "We should be in France right now, staking out the apartment. Following any clues before they go cold! I'm just sick and tired of our damn inaction."

Something in Lupin snapped.

"Do you think you're the only one who cares for Tonks?"

Several heads turned up at Remus' unusual chiding. His knuckles flexed and whitened against the table, his voice agitated. "Do you think you're the only who's tired of waiting! Damn it, Bill.." he finished with a whisper.

Then rubbing his temples, he regained his usual stellar control. Lips tight, eyes focused, "No one's going to France. Malfoy will tell us where he wants us to go; we must stay aware. Once we've made contact, then we can decide on what action to take."

The other men agreed, goodnights were given and Grimmauld Place was again silent as Remus padded uneasily to his bedroom. His chest ached with missing Nymphadora, pained with the unknown tortures she might be enduring that very minute.

Remus Lupin did the only thing he knew to do - brewed a fresh batch of tea and took out every piece of evidence they had collected regarding her disappearance.

A swatch of red wool from the cottage in Ireland, a tarnished badge bearing a hammer and sickle from the lodge in Germany, a crumpled photograph found in a Spanish villa and bearing the apparent image of a Victorian era nobleman. Remus pondered the last item intensely, a black and white photograph, as he sipped the scalding chamomile tea.

It had only been a few nights since his last transformation, and his bones still ached from the lunar trauma of the wolf. Even though Severus, either from kindness or from Dumbledore's orders (probably the latter) was still brewing him the wolfsbane potion, his body still throbbed from the twisting of bone and the ripping of skin. However tired and sore, it was nothing compared to the urgent concern he felt for Tonks' well-being.

After the Ministry battle last year and the loss of Sirius, Tonks and Remus began a natural friendship of support and mutual concern. Tonks worried about Remus' light eating habits, and Lupin was plagued by Tonks' risk-taking regarding her Ministry duties. She called him overprotective, he called her a "mother hen.". And yet, they desired one another's company more than either would verbally admit. Perhaps Tonks had made the first move when she moved into Grimmauld Place three months ago to allegedly "save money."

From that day on, Remus had grown used to her. "Too used to her," he mused sorrowfully to the empty room.

Head in hand, he reminisced on her smiling, heart-shaped faced perched over a black cup of morning coffee; her pink Converse trainers hastily kicked off in the foyer that he tripped over every afternoon; the wink she gave him when she was talking to other men when he knew she'd rather be talking to him.

They had only touched once, hands passing in an unintended grasp that put both their hearts aflutter. She had held on a moment too long…

"_Remus, I…"_

"_Nymphadora…" He whispered her name with the passion of a man in love._

_She laughed uneasily and dropped his hand, eyes flickering away. "Nothing, I…" A long pause, "Dinner's ready."_

Lifting up the torn scrap of purple fabric, he inhaled it deeply and said a little prayer to the night.

"Don't let go..please, don't let go."

He was quiet for a long time as he rubbed the cotton between his fingers. Finally, he put the fragment aside and took up a magnifying glass to exam the crumpled photo once again.

The Muggle picture contained a very mustachioed man in a military uniform with large epaulets and several medals. He stared at the medals a very long time until he began to make out a shape in one: two face-to-face dolphins swimming with their tails up. He'd seen this before.

Remus jumped up and grabbed a heavy volume off the shelf - _European Heraldry: A_ _Chronological Collage_. Hurriedly, he flipped through the text until he came to dolphins, his fingers quickly dancing down the page. Then slamming the book shut, he grabbed his coat from a corner chair and summoned a quill and parchment.

_Headmaster,_

_I have reason to believe that Tonks is being held at or around Durmstrang outside of Bucharest, Romania. I will report my findings via owl._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus Lupin_

With a quick look back to his room, he grabbed his tattered briefcase. Taking out his wand and flicking it in the air he called out firmly, "Durmstrang Institute, Romania."

**tbc**


	2. Touching the Darkness

**Rescued**

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me, Mikhail Karkaroff?" Remus entered the gothic and austere Headmaster's office at the Durmstrang Institute, carefully pulling the door behind him shut.

A thin man with white hair, gaunt cheeks and a pointy chin looked up at him over a stack of papers. Remus was surprised to see what a resemblance he bore to his cousin and former Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment?" The man finally responded haughtily in heavily accented English.

"Actually, Headmaster, I believe it's you who has an appointment with me." Then before Karkaroff could defend himself, Remus raised his wand and yelled, "_Immobulus_!"

After several minutes of getting nowhere with Karkaroff, his anger became a cold rage, and he did something he hadn't done in nearly seventeen years. He cast and held the _Cruciatus_ curse. The school was empty for the summer, and therefore, no one could hear the man's screams or his confession.

An hour later, Remus stood in Volvograd, Russia; snow drifting silently around his shoulders, a giant grey statue of a faceless woman grieving over a dead man. Lupin's left hand shook as he tightly gripped a Russian newspaper advertising women – a thinly veiled classified ad for foreign prostitutes circled in red ink. Pinching his eyes tightly shut, he tried to find his pleasant façade, his inner calm. But it was useless. His entire person was consumed by rage.

_I have to find her before I'ts too late_.

* * *

Remus Lupin had been walking the desolate blackened streets of Volvograd for hours, and now the sun hung low. And his heart began to sink, as well. He had immediately tried the phone number of the advertisement, but it was disconnected. And he began to wonder if coming to this bleak place had been a mistake. Perhaps he should return to Durmstrang and interrogate Karkaroff again - if he was still alive. Remus closed his eyes and shuddered then fingering the soft patch of cotton fabric, he reminded himself of why he was doing this, why he was once again becoming the man he thought he'd suppressed all those years ago.

"Englishman!" said a young voice with a thick Russian accent. "Come." A dirty-faced child with bright eyes beckoned to him from the alleyway then began to run.

Remus took off after him. Either he was about to face a rag-tag brood of street rats wanting to mug him or Malfoy had found him.

"You're friend's in there," the boy said in Russian, pointing to a building in the shadows then holding out his palm. Remus looked at the boy with doubt to his intentions but pressed two sickles in his hand regardless.

"Spasibo!" The boy smiled and ran off down the darkening alley.

Wand withdrawn, Lupin cautiously entered the seemingly empty building. From the end of a long corridor, he saw the flicker of candlelight. Saying a silent prayer that somehow Tonks would be inside unharmed, he began to silently approach the room; however, who he found bound and bloodied was quite a surprise. Slumped in a rickety chair with leather straps binding his hands and feet to the wooden frame was Lucius Malfoy.

Remus paused in momentary surprise then quickly walked around to survey the room for other Deatheaters but found they were alone.

"So," Malfoy rasped, his head hanging against his chest. "At last, I have been hunted down by… the beast." Then throwing back his head, he laughed manically.

"Where is she?" Remus demanded, wand outstretched.

"You've come a long way for your little freak."

Remus' lips tightened, his pupils contracted with a hunter's focus. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Lucius' broad lips smirked, "Are you capable of doing this the _hard_ way?"

"_Crucio!" _Remus called and Malfoy instantly twitched against his chair. Then flicking his wand again, he released the Deatheater.

Panting, Malfoy finally responded, "You're virility is unexpected. Perhaps that's why the minx wouldn't stop calling your name." Ice blue eyes danced up at Remus. "Is that how you work off that werewolf lust, with that young little auror?"

_SMACK _

Lupin punched him squarely across the left cheekbone, and Malfoy's head bounced back then forward. Blood trickled from the cut and with a pointed tongue, Lucius licked the crimson streak from his lip. "I'm sorry, Remus. Have I upset you?"

Lupin had turned away from the man to check his anger. This was getting him nowhere, and time was wasting. There was more to this puzzle that he certainly wasn't understanding, and holding Malfoy under the Cruciatus wouldn't get him the answers he needed. That was probably what Voldemort and Lucius did for giggles. He needed to be creative. What was Malfoy's weakness?

Remus reached into his breast pocket and removed a small pocket knife, whispering a small blessing to his Muggle father. Turning on his heel, he flicked open the silver blade and smiled.

"Did you know that not even the best mediwizards can heal Muggle inflicted wounds?" Lupin said pleasantly, moving closer with blade in hand. Then standing a mere inch away from Malfoy, he placed the cold steel against Malfoy's face, his eyes reflecting madness. "I wonder how you will look without a nose?"

It only took a few slashes to Malfoy's chiseled cheek bones before the man sung like a canary. The truth was that he had grown tired of Tonks and his little game. But instead of killing her, he had creatively decided to sell the 'little minx' to a Russian Muggle who dealt in woman of a _service_ nature. However, once the exchange was completed, the man's body guards decided they wanted his money, as well. It was only then that Malfoy learned the Russian Muggle was actually a Kazakh wizard named Jahad.

"Where are they now?" Lupin asked, blade bloodied.

"He mentioned Leninsk - a faire. I have no idea where that is, but he was traveling in a large, traditional caravan. Apparently, he travels with Muggles, so I assume he's not apparating back to Khazahstan."

"Why didn't Tonks apparate the moment you let go of her?"

"Magical gauntlets," Malfoy bent his neck away from the growing pain from the pressure of Lupin's shank still pressed to his face. "All of the witches wore them. They bound their wrists together to render them incapable of performing magic."

Lupin twisted the knife again, as he volleyed a final question to Malfoy - one he already knew the answer to but had to ask anyway. Perhaps it was his fatalistic nature. "What are they planning to do with the women?"

Lucius' nostrils quivered with excitement as Lupin looked on with disgust. "He sells women for sex slaves."

That was all he needed to know. Taking out a handkerchief, he efficiently wiped blood from the blade and pocketed the knife. "Thank you, Lucius. You've been a great deal of help. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Lupin! For gods sake, man, you can't leave me here like this!" Malfoy snarled.

"Of course." Lupin walked back and decked Lucius Malfoy so hard that the man slumped forward, unconscious. Remus flexed his right hand. That was the best he'd felt all day.

Outside of the house, Remus scrawled a quick note to Dumbledore.

_Headmaster,_

_I've located Malfoy. He is currently awaiting pickup by Ministry aurors in Volvograd, Russia; third house on Lennontoft Attr. I am now tracing Nymphadora Tonks' location on foot. Will write when I have more information._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus Lupin_

Calling down a circling falcon, he whispered to the bird who grasped the note in his beak then flew off towards the West.

"You're magic," said a young Russian voice.

Remus turned on his heel to see the dirty-faced little boy who led him to Malfoy.

Lupin smiled kindly. "Yes, I am."

"Do a trick," the boy commanded.

His smile faded. "I have no time for tricks, but I do have these." Remus opened his palm to reveal a handful of silver and gold coins. The boy looked hopeful. "Can you take me to Leninsk in two days?"

The boy's face also became serious; a child and a businessman. "I take you in three days." Then he paused, whispering, "You follow Jahad?"

"Yes," Remus answered just as quietly.

The boy rubbed his chin. "We'll take a car to the border, then horses. It will be easier to track him that way."

Remus' eyebrows arched in surprise, then he held out his hand to this boy who could be no more than twelve-years-old. "Then let our journey begin, Mister..."

"Ilya."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ilya. I'm Remus Lupin."

And with that, Remus watched Ilya steal them a car, and they were off for the dangerous borders of Khazakstan to rescue one Nymphadora Tonks.

**tbc**


	3. Above the Flame

**Rescued**

**Chapter 3**

A harsh wind blew in from the east as Remus and Ilya dismounted their horses and joined a slow-walking group of nomads, the outline of a modern city beginning to form in the dusty red horizon. The boy took a sip from a bladder canteen as Remus laid a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him towards civilization.

"Ilya, is that it?" Lupin's voice was as harsh and as dry as the climate they had ridden through the past three days.

"That is Leninsk, but that's not where she is," the boy replied, wiping his mouth on the back of a dirty sleeve and smiling broadly to reveal yellowed teeth.

"Explain, Ilya." Remus pulled his weathered fedora closer, trying to block out the whipping winds.

"That," the boy pointed at the town, "is the Soviet city of Leninsk. But she is in Baikonur."

"Leninsk is the Communist name for Baikonur," Remus said, grabbing the reins of his horse and leading him forward.

"Ahh." Ilya raised a dirty finger. "By now, Jahad's party is in the original Baikonur, a few kilometers northeast of this town. It was a rocket launch site during the Soviet era. That's where this caravan is going." Then climbing on his horse, he looked down at Remus and smiled. "We are almost to your woman, Mr. Remus."

Lupin smiled slightly. _His woman_. Dear gods, how we wished that were true.

* * *

As dusk fell on Baikonur, Remus insisted they leave their horses behind. He could tell that the boy was torn on leaving the fine steeds for marauders, but for some inexplicable reason, the young man was extremely faithful to Lupin's orders. Or perhaps to Lupin's purse.

"Ilya, take us to the finest hotel in Baikonur," Lupin said assuredly.

The child gave him a surprise look.

"Go on," Remus prodded. Ilya sighed and in ten minutes, Remus Lupin was face-to-face with the concierge of the finest Baikonur had to offer, which was surprisingly luxurious.

"One room, and send up your finest tailor."

The small, dark man looked at the worn professor dubiously. "And how do you plan to pay for your room, Mister…"

"Aleksis Lushkin. And I plan to pay with this." Lupin coolly placed a stack of four gold coins on the counter.

The concierge quickly covered them with his unusually large hands and politely nodded. "That will do. How soon do you request the tailor's presence?"

Remus pocketed the room key, chin high. "Immediately."

Ilya clicked at his heels as he followed Lupin across the ornate lobby and into a huge golden elevator.

"Mister Lupin, we are here. Your woman?" The child's face was obviously distressed.

"Ilya, I've decided to take precautions."

The boy looked confused and somewhat panicked.

"I cannot go into Jahad's tents with guns blazing. Do you understand?"

The boy relaxed against the mirrored elevator. "You are going undercover."

"I am Aleksis Lushkin, a Russian thief."

"Not a thief," the boy waved his hand. "You are a Russian drug trafficker and smuggler. High end goods." Then looking Lupin from head to toe, he sighed. "I hope they send a good tailor, and I…" The boy finally smiled, taking out a pack of smokes from his back pocket and packing them against his hand. "I will cut your hair."

Two hours later, Remus had scrubbed off the desert dirt, shaved off his thin mustache, and allowed Ilya to shear his graying, overgrown hair. Finally, he donned a very fine grey suit and crimson tie.

"Well," Ilya said, leading him to a mirror. "Meet Aleksis Lushkin."

Lupin gasped as he was met by a very handsome and somewhat austere man that would easily pass for a Russian mobster.

"Wait!" Ilya rustled through his pockets, finally producing a gold signet ring that he easily slid onto Remus' left- hand pinky finger. Then turning back to the reflection, Remus nodded. "That is definitely Aleksis Lushkin."

He looked at the ring and then back at Ilya, his heart twisting with the concern he had begun to develop for the boy. "Do you have family? You told me you were an orphan."

Ilya smoothed down Remus' tie. "I am, but that ring bears the crest of my family."

Lupin fingered the gold band that held an engraving of a bird rising from a flame. "A phoenix," he whispered, his thoughts turning back to the Order and to Dumbledore. He closed his eyes, feeling a sense of betrayal.

"A rising phoenix. Much like Mother Russia, no? But your thoughts are elsewhere, Mr. Lushkin, are they not?" Lupin, unsteady and unsure for a moment, looked at the child. "Your woman is but minutes away from here. The time of rescue is at hand."

"Yes," nodded Lupin and reached for his wand. "But I think…" He paused and leaned his forehead against the wall. _I should have told Albus where I was. I should have told Arthur._ Thoughts of regret filled his heart and beat upon his conscience. "I think I have acted too rashly, Ilya."

A hand pulled on his sleeve and he looked back at the boy, whose blue eyes glittered warmly. "You doubt your decision to be her hero, Mr. Lupin, but do not do this. It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Somehow, the boy's words produced in Remus a peaceful calm…and the eerie feeling that he had heard those words spoken somewhere before.

Ilya turned and opened the hotel room door. "Now Mr. Lushkin, don't worry. I will have the driver meet you in an hour."

"Thank you, Ilya," Lupin said, winking at his young companion as he left the hotel and went to find _his woman_.

**tbc**

**Thank you to my incredible beta reader-editor-verbiage maid & friend, Mercurio-Rane for cleaning up my messy writing. I've saved a little Thewlis _dessert_ just for you! **


	4. Wearing scarlet

**Rescued**

**Chapter 4**

Jahad's brothel was only three blocks from the hotel. Remus wondered how Ilya found that tidbit of information as he stuck his hands in his pockets and casually approached two very muscular guards. Lupin gave one a haughty look and handed him a card that read, "Aleksis Lushkin."

The dark-robed brute went inside and a moment later, the door opened, ushering Remus into an ornate sitting room with sparkling gold chandeliers, thick oriental carpets, and an array of beautiful, scantily-clad woman sitting amidst piles of overstuffed silk pillows. An older Arabian woman approached him and bowed deeply before addressing him in smooth Russian. "Mr. Lushkin, I am Madame Na'dim. Jahad welcomes you. How may we bring you pleasure this evening?"

Remus' eyes quickly flickered around the room. Tonks wasn't there; that meant he'd have to find a way for them to bring her to him. Or vice versa.

The woman followed Lupin's gaze. "If you do not see what you like, we have others…at a cost, of course."

Lupin smirked suavely. "Cost is not an object where pleasure is concerned, Madame Na'dim."

The older woman laughed, her three chins bobbing up and down. Then taking him gently by the arm, she guided him farther into the gilded brothel. "I think we shall be great friends, Mr. Lushkin! You must meet Jahad later."

"Pleasure first, darling," Lupin replied, throwing her a flirtatious wink.

"Of course, of course. Now what did you have in mind?"

Lupin leaned close to the woman's diamond-studded ears and lowly whispered his desires. A few minutes later, he was sitting on a bed in a richly furbished room as two guards brought in a cloaked woman.

He stood instantly. "Leave here there. On the floor."

The guards nodded and dropped her on the crimson rug. And when they were finally alone, Remus pulled back the woman's red cloak and said her name, his voice both relieved and distraught.

"Nymphadora!"

"Rphmph!" Her eyes widened as she screamed his name despite the gag in her mouth.

"Shhh!" he whispered as he freed her from the binding silken scarf.

"Oh Remus!" She threw herself forward and grabbed his lapels. Throwing his arms around her, Remus embraced her tightly to his chest and buried his face in her long black hair then kissed her crown.

"Thank god…Thank god you're alive" he whispered. And fighting back an overwhelming desire to cuddle her all evening, he finally pulled her back and met her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Tonks gave him a bittersweet smile. "I'm alive."

It was only then that he saw her blackened left eye and a gash down the side of her cheek crisscrossed with Muggle stitches. He ran a soothing hand over her face. "I can fix this, I can fix all of this." Then struggling to hide his sorrow, he joked, "I'm quite brilliant at healing wounds."

She looked down. "I know."

When she shifted, her cloak fell to the floor and Remus gasped to find her sitting before him in a red sequined bra, a gold chain belt, and layers of ruby chiffon. It took him only a moment to recover from her atrocious attire and notice the hand-shaped bruises at her neck, the numerous scratches streaking across her breasts and stomach.

"Who did this to you?"

She quietly gathered up the cloak in an attempt to hide her bruised body.

"Was it Jahad?" His eyes flashed with rage, and the wolf pounded in his chest as he pulled out his wand from a coat pocket and made to stand. "I swear to god! I'll kill him!"

"Remus, no!" Tonks pulled at his pants' leg. "For god sakes! You've come too far to risk it all now…And anyway.." She looked away. "It wasn't him."

A wave of nausea coupled with utter anguish rolled over Remus, and he pressed his eyes tightly closed. Was it his right to know?

"Malfoy…Did he-" but he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes," she whispered. "But I'm okay." Her words said one thing, but her hollow eyes said another.

"Nymphadora, I…" He wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew Tonks did not want his pity. "I will avenge you," he vowed instead.

Her face shown with a glint of light - the first sign that her spirit was, perhaps, unharmed. "Not if I avenge myself first."

Remus tried to return her smile, but it was a half-hearted attempt.

"Now," Tonks began, mustering her inner strength, "Do you have a plan to get me out of here? Jahad is an extremely powerful dark wizard."

"That has come to my attention. Notice the costume, Tonks," he said pulling on the lapels. "But that's not a problem. I'm going to buy you out."

"This is a costume?" She gave him a look of approval. "Jeez, I was kind of hoping that you were mugged by a Russian tailor or something. Very nice." Then smiling broadly for the first time, "And the mustache."

Remus ran a slender finger over his naked lip. "It'll grow back."

"That really isn't necessary," Tonks replied quickly.

Lupin knotted his brow. "You didn't like it?"

Tonks bit her lip and mumbled, "Not really,"

"Oh," he answered, somewhat regretfully.

"And what about these?" Tonks held up her arms, bound at the wrists via a pair of black leather gauntlets.

Remus raised his wand to the cuffs, but Tonks screamed, "NO!" and pulled away from him.

"What?"

Her dark eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Jahad put them on you so can't perform magic. I assume that includes morphing or apparating."

"Right. And if you tap them with a wand, the gauntlets will cut my freaking hands off!"

He just stared at her.

"Remus, it happened to another girl here. A witch, I suppose. She didn't speak English. Her friends tried to free her bonds and…" Tonks closed her eyes and whispered, "It was horrible."

"Alright, alright," Lupin replied nervously. "How do I get them off?"

Cocking her head to the side, she said bluntly, "You have to sleep with me."

His brows knotted. "Sleep with you?"

"Yes, Remus." But he still looked quite bewildered, so she said in her very matter-of-fact Tonkish way, "Remus, you have to have sex with me."

"Dear gods," he murmured then pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and fidgeted with it before wiping his forehead. He had fantasized about doing this a thousand times; his nightly dreams were flooded with images of her young, smooth body twisting with his…but not like this.

"Not like this," he said aloud, pale blue eyes flickering up to hers.

Changing the subject, Tonks lay down on the bed. "Remus, you said you were going to buy me out. Will that work?"

He sat down beside her, head in hands. "I think so. I have a lot of money with me. Goblin gold, actually, but it should last long enough for us to get you out of here…and for the Ministry to capture Jahad."

"He's a very suspicious man, Remus. We've already spent close to twenty minutes in here together. If we leave this room with me still.." She held up her wrists. "Well, bound up. It's going to look suspicious."

He looked at her apprehensively.

"Secondly, if there's going to be a fight, I can't defend myself like this."

Remus averted his eyes by studying the intricate weave of the carpet and said nothing.

Finally, Tonks sat up. "Look Remus, I certainly don't want to do this any more than you do, but I think it would be better if we just did it and got it over with."

Remus felt his heart break. Even in his dreams, he had fantasized that Tonks loved him. His chest collapsed with a deep, crushing sadness, and he closed his eyes. Then suddenly, plump female lips pressed against his. Remus didn't want to kiss her, but his body returned the kiss anyway.

She lay back into the pillows and pulled him down with her, lips still locked with his in a firm embrace. They kissed more passionately now, her tongue flitting against his then gently prodding deeper, exploring and arousing him. Finally, he lay on side and opened his eyes to look upon her bruised face.

And a sudden wave of sorrow washed over him. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Go ahead, Remus…" Her voice a whisper as she raised the skirts high above her knees. "I give you my permission."

Lupin pulled away sharply in disgust, his heart pounding; and without thinking, he quickly and passionately snarled, "To do what Tonks? To rape you?"

Jumping off the bed, he ran a hand through his hair. "For Merlin's sake!" He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wouldn't make a mockery of something he considered sacred. Even if it meant nothing to her, it meant a tremendous amount to him.

But instead of voicing the secrets of his heart, he walked to the other side of the room. Lips tightened, he swallowed and his voice rasped, "I can't...I'm sorry."

When he finally turned back, Tonks was wrapping herself tightly in the red Islamic cloaks that marked a prostitute. As she pulled the scarlet hood over her head, she felt the symbolism ironically befitting. Now even the man she loved saw her as nothing more than a whore. She disgusted even him. Nestled deep within the cloak and away from Remus' watchful gaze, she allowed her strong façade to crack, a single tear falling from her blackened eye.

**tbc**


	5. My Woman

**Rescued**

**Chapter 5**

"Nymphadora," he said to the lump of crimson fabric. "Don't worry, I'll work this out."

He already felt horrible for her condition, but he felt even worse for losing his temper. Crossing to the bed, he knelt on the ground beside Tonks and gathered her small hands in his. "We'll get these gauntlets off of you. Just give me some time to figure this out."

Remus desperately needed her approval, needed her to understand what he couldn't say. The lump of fabric nodded, but she didn't speak or show her face. Lupin sighed as he felt her spirit slip farther away; and dropping his head, he laid his cheek on her hand. If only he could say _I love you Nymphadora_. But he couldn't do that, either.

For what seemed like forever, he sat holding her hands, so pale and small, silently worshipping at her shrine. She said nothing. Even as he pulled his cheek away to quietly kiss each finger, she remained mute. "Ten minutes and I'll have you to freedom," he said firmly before twisting the knob to the bedroom. Tonks did not reply, but he knew she'd be ready.

* * *

Remus fumbled with his belt and pretendedto straighten his hair as the left the room, just in case anyone was looking. And, in fact, they were. 

"Mr. Lushkin, I expected you to stay longer." Madame Na'dim teetered towards him up a long corridor. "Was your evening unpleasant?"

Lupin thought about a large bar of dark chocolate to muster a very-satisfied smile. "My evening, Madame, was delightful." He took the woman's hand and kissed it. She laughed coyly, but his blue eyes were glacier cold when he again met her gaze.

"I want her."

"Oh!" The woman seemed very surprised, a fat hand covering the little round 'o' of her mouth. "You must speak to Jahad, as English women are very hard to come by. Please! This way."

He was ushered into a small smoke-filled room primarily occupied by a hooka and five scantily-clad women lounging on pillows. Madame Na'dim immediately pulled back the curtain and clapped at the dope-filled women, chastising them in Arabic. Slowly, the party girls trudged from the room, and Madame Na'dim politely showed him to a pillow then drew the curtains down after her as she retired.

The smoke was so dense in the room and the candlelight so dim, Remus could barely discern the infamous Jahad.

"Please. Smoke," said the voice in the darkness.

Instead of imbibing from the hooka, Remus took a pack of Russian cigarettes out of his pocket (Ilya's cigarettes, in reality) but a perfect prop to his rouse, nonetheless.

"Do you mind? I'm….how do you say it… addicted."

The voice laughed in baritone echoes. "Of course, Mr. Lushkin."

After lighting the fag, Lupin casually crossed his legs and relaxed back against the pillows. He wasn't a smoker. More approximately, the only time he was a smoker was when he was with Sirius, whose lungs had probably been darker than a Victorian chimney sweep's.

Finally, Remus caught a glimpse of long, tangled black hair through the smoke. _So he's_ _not a demon_. It was definitely a man puffing on the hooka.

"How are you enjoying Baikonur?" Jahad rasped then let out a lung wrenching cough.

"Does anyone truly enjoy Baikonur?" Remus replied flippantly, taking a drag on his fag. "With the exception of your establishment, of course."

"Duly noted." More puffing on the hooka. "Na'dim says that you were looking for something of interest when you found us. A rare jewel, you might say. A gem of an Empire."

Remus cocked his head. "A gem. Hmmm… I would never call a whore a gem, but I'm definitely looking for something 'special.' I might call your English woman a bit… rough." He flourished his hand then elaborated, "Like a young colt that needs guidance."

"Guidance?" Jahad puffed hard twice on the reed before coughing heavily "Horses, Mr. Lushkin, must be broken."

Remus smirked in arrogance. "I was never a horse man myself. I'd rather travel by Mercedes."

Jahad responded with a cackling laugh, and the air cleared just a bit.

Remus began to feel nervous and leaned on one elbow. This was taking longer than he expected, but he didn't want to rush a man like Jahad. If he were dark and dangerous, Remus needed to gain his trust.

"I like you, Aleksis. May I call you Aleksis?"

"Of course. I'm not a man of pretense."

"Aleksis, move closer," Jahad's voice quietly commanded.

Remus moved closer but made sure his hand was close to his wand, just in case.

"You are a rarity among your people."

"Awk! Jahad, I simply give my people what they want. I think we are the same in this regard."

Remus could make out blue eyes behind a cloud of smoke. Could it be that Jahad was European?

"Yes, yes. And now Na'dim tells me I have something you want."

Lupin smiled a secretive smile and took another drag on his cigarette. "Yes. The little English bird. Perhaps you are right. She is a rare gem."

Suddenly, Na'dim was pulling back the curtain, and a figure cloaked in red stood at the back of the room.

_Puff. Puff._ _Wheeze_. "If only you knew how close she was to me."

Remus raised his eye brows in surprise. "You're close?"

Na'dim took off Tonks' hood and cloak and left her bared in the red sequin costume.

"Come closer, pet." He spoke to her in perfect Eton English.

Remus tightened inside.

"Kneel." Tonks kneeled on the other side of the hooka, and Remus had to strain to see her face. The smoke was clearing, but all he could make out was the back of Jahad's purple robes and tangled black hair.

Jahad ran a tender hand down her cheek. His back still to Remus, he asked him in perfect English, "Tell me, Lushkin, do you speak the English tongue?"

Lupin decided to play dumb and not answer. Finally, Jahad faced Remus, who had to do everything within his power not to reel back with surprise as he found himself sitting face-to-face with Regulus Black.

In Russian, he asked, "Do you speak English, Lushkin?"

Remus forced himself to speak. "Only Russian and French. A little Mandarin." My god, he knew Regulus, but he either didn't recognize Lupin after nearly twenty years or he was too high off the hooka to take notice of his brother's best friend in disguise.

His blue eyes were swollen red from the smoke, and he coughed violently as a claw-like hand tightly squeezed Tonks' heart-shaped chin.

"Look at her face, Aleksis. This woman is a jewel, a rare beauty. In fact, I knew her mother. And now I find her daughter wandering around Russia - a concubine to an old adversary." He shook Tonks by the chin as he continued. "Her mother _betrayed_ me, and to show my respect.." Spittle flew from his lips, "I am going to sell her only beloved daughter as a slave." He uttered the last part in both English and Russian.

"So tell me, Aleksis. Why her? Why my gem? My revenge?"

Lupin walked a fine line. Either Regulus wanted a buyer who would love and adore his cousin or one who would beat her everyday. He decided to go with the latter.

"Jahad, I am what one might term, a collector. I have been looking for an English woman for sometime. An English woman that might become accustomed to things I…_fancy_."

Remus stood and moved closer to the kneeling Nymphadora. "But this one reminded me, of someone…_special_. Someone that I let get away." Regulus let his hand fall and Lupin soothed his hand over her dark head then tightly knotted her hair around his fist. "Someone that I should have made pay."

Regulus smiled then waved a hand and picked up the hooka pipe to take a small puff. "Then she is yours."

Lupin looked down at Regulus in surprise. "But we did not discuss a price."

"A _ruble_. One _ruble_. And I won't take more." He smiled a brown smile that showed too many teeth. "My revenge may be your vengeance." Then in a mockery of prayer, he put his hands together and bowed slightly, adding in a sardonic wheeze "Praise Allah."

Remus held out a single Russian ruble and placed it in Jahad's hand. "Allah be praised." Then turning on his heel, he snapped his fingers at Tonks, who dutifully followed after him.

* * *

As soon as the doors opened into the night, Remus was relieved to see a black stretch Mercedes waiting by the side of the building, and a young voice called, "Mr. Lushkin, over here."

Remus grasped Tonk's arm to support her as well as lead her to the car. Once they were inside, Lupin breathed a sigh of relief and called, "Step on it" to Ilya, the alley-rat turned chauffeur.

Tonks slowly pulled back her hood to reveal a face without emotion, but she did turn to Remus and offer, "Thank you."

"Is this your woman, Remus?" the kid yelled from the driver's seat.

Remus took her hand and squeezed it tightly, looking deeply into Nymphadora's eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly. "This is my woman."

**tbc Thanks for the reviews. I find them encouraging. **


	6. Dreamless Sleep

**Rescued**

**Chapter 6**

Remus hesitantly reached a long arm around Tonks, as the car bumped along the uneven roads of Baikonur. He pulled her close to his side, more for his own comfort than for hers, he suspected, as she remained silent. His fingers burned to pull aside the veil so that he could gaze upon her face like a boy in love, but the only sign of relief Nymphadora showed was to allow her head to slump against Remus' shoulder.

"Tonks, did you recognize Jahad? Had you seen him before."

A long silence. "No."

_Perhaps she was too young to remember Regulus._

Suddenly, the car slammed to an instant stop.

"We're here!" yelled Ilya, jumping out of the car.

"Where?" said Remus, realizing that he was so relieved to have Tonks in his possession that he hadn't even asked Ilya where they were going.

The car door opened and Ilya pointed to two horses tied to a scrubby tree and nibbling grain from a bucket. "You have your woman. Now you must escape."

Remus and Tonks scooted out of the car and over to the calm steeds. Above them, stars twinkled like Christmas lights, illuminating a vast stretch of desert before them.

Remus ran a hand over the nose of the brown chestnut before admitting, "These are our horses. How did you…"

Ilya put his hands on his hips and grinned. "I have my ways, Mr. Lupin. My own magic, if you like." Then plopping a large canvas bag on the ground, "Clothes, food, water are all here. Beyond the desert is the Aral Sea, then Mother Russia and the Black Sea. Take a boat to Greece. From there, a train, boat, or," his face lit up with an adventurous glint, "a new channel back to your home."

Remus was looking at the boy with awe. "You know a lot for a young man."

Ilya laughed. "Yes, yes. Hurry, you must go."

His brow knotted as he already knew the answer to his question. "You're not coming with us?"

"No," Ilya said, shaking his head and looking out across the wide desert.

Remus gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come back to England with us."

"And what?"

"And be a child," he smiled sadly. "And let me take care of you."

"No, no," Ilya waved a hand in front of his face. "I will end up taking care of you, Remus, and I really do have other things to do with my time."

Even though he knew the boy would be fine, the thought of leaving Ilya behind was painful. Lupin turned to the horse where his tattered briefcase was already strapped. Removing a small cloth sack, he gave it the boy. "You'll be needing this, then."

Ilya greedily opened the bag and smiled at the gold coins. Then brows knotting, "This isn't your goblin gold, is it?"

Remus sighed. "It's the real stuff."

"You must be a wealthy man, Mr. Lupin."

Remus chuckled and looked at Tonks slyly, "In some ways, I am."

"Goodbye, Mr. Lupin. Good luck!" The boy waved, ran back to the car, and sped off into the night.

Going through the bag Ilya packed, he removed two parcels of clothes. One was printed "Lushkin" and the other "Lushkin's woman. "It seems that we are being dressed in nomadic finery," Lupin said as he fingered the thick wools and leathers.

Tonks finally removed her cloak. "Thank god. I fell like an idiot in this outfit."

Remus smiled to himself and tossed her the female parcel and eyed the binding gauntlets still on her arms. "I'll change over there. Let me know if you need help undressing." He immediately winced as he realized the underlying meaning of what he had just said. "Oh, sorry."

"No bother," Tonks said and let her cloak slip to the ground, her skin pale beneath the veil of starlight. "Uhm…Remus? Remus."

Lupin physically shook himself. _Was I staring? _He blushed deeply and quickly turned on his heel. "Yes, I'll change over here, then."

In a matter of minutes, they went from Russian mobster and Arabian woman of the night to two heavily-bundled nomadic tribes people. Remus magically apparated the sleeves of Tonks' robes around her arms then both awkwardly mounted their horses and rode off into the desert.

* * *

As the sun snuck over the Blundrian Mountain range, Remus spotted a small community of white tents. After speaking to the lead tribesman, both he and Tonks were ushered to a small white tent of their own.

"These are really nice living quarters for nomadic sheepherders," Tonks said, sitting on a thick pallet of sheep pelts and silken blankets to remove her heavy, wool-lined boots.

Remus put down his briefcase and canvas bag then began to count his gold to calculate how much they would need to get home. "Yes, but they're not exclusively sheep herders." He stopped to look at Tonks who was losing the battle to extricate herself from her outer robe and veil. "They run poppy. I suppose you'd say they're drug runners."

Lupin took out his wand and apparated her garment onto the floor. "Better?"

She looked at him smartly. "For now."

He glanced at her gauntlets and quickly turned away to move some of their baggage; but when he looked back at Tonks, she had snuggled beneath the blankets of the pallet.

"So how did you find me?" she asked, not looking at him.

He unwound his head scarf and sat on the bed next to hers. "I tortured the headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. I tortured Malfoy by slashing him with a pen knife. Then Ilya and I stole a car."

Tonks flipped over immediately, eyes wide. "And you did this with Dumbledore's permission?"

Lupin averted his eyes and began unbelting his outer robes. There was a long silence before his pale eyes could manage to meet hers again. "I did this to find you."

Tonks frowned and Remus' heart hung in midair. Finally, she took his hand and squeezed it between hers. "I'm not worth what you did."

Without hesitation, he returned her tight grasp. "You're worth my life, Nymphadora. And my death."

Her lips turned upwards in a bittersweet smile, then thick lashes flickered down over dark, unmorphed eyes and she fell asleep, his hand still in hers.

Hours passed as Remus lay on his pallet and watched her. Finally, her hand fell out of his as she twisted to lay on her side whispering in her sleep, "Remus…no."

At this, Lupin sat up and conjured a quill and parchment.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have Nymphadora. She is safe and in good health. We will apparate home as soon as possible. There is a dark wizard in Baikonur, Kazakhstan named Jahad. He is actually Regulus Black. I have no further information._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus Lupin _

Then leaving the tent, he looked up into the clear morning sky. Far overhead, a falcon was flying. He called it down, and it perched easily on his arm. "Well, good day ol' man." Remus smiled and petted the bird's wing with the back of his fingers. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "Have you been following me?"

Remus gave the bird the scrap of parchment then removed the gold signet ring from his left hand. "And this goes to Ilya in Baikonur or Volvograd. I'm sure you'll find the young man. Chronic smoker. "

With those words, the falcon flew up high into the daylight sky.

Remus re-entered the tent, removed his boots, and lay prostrate on his pallet. Finally, he allowed his body to relax against the furs and goose-stuffed pillows; but his eyes focused on the black leather gauntlets nestled into the blankets and binding Tonks' wrists, their existence reminding him of their impending fate. As the sun rose above the white desert tents, Remus Lupin's tired soul gave into fate and his mind fell into a dreamless sleep.

**tbc  
**


	7. Reflections and Fears

**Rescued**

**Chapter 7**

Nymphadora opened her eyes but didn't move. _How long have I been asleep? _She had brief memories of Remus shaking her and telling her to get up and eat, but then a black sleep clouded her consciousness, taking her back to her dark sanctuary. And there she had hidden for nearly two days.

Pulling against the dried fairy dust that melded her lashes together, she finally rubbed them open to see golden candlelight and a silken drapery that hung between her pallet and her beloved. With a straining brow, she sat up and the shadowy shapes that danced in the candlelight became clear. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Remus was on the other side of the hastily thrown drapery. And he was naked! Well, at least somewhat naked.

With stealth, she moved closer to the drapery and threw back a tattered section of the misty weave. She could see his bare chest, hand moving a silvery blade against his throat, a foamy beard at his chin. She smiled again; he was shaving the Muggle way. The only other man she'd seen do this was her father; and he was a Muggle, just like Remus' father.

Tonks nestled into her bedding and contemplated the beautiful man not two feet away, shaving shirtless. She nearly giggled as she thought about the irony of the makeshift curtain to guard her modesty, when both knew they would have to engage in inevitable intimacies.

Her heart warmed. She loved Remus. She'd been in love with him for nearly three years, and every day and week it grew stronger -- her need to be with him. She went so far as to move into his house. They had touched just once, but that simple touch was more intimate and soul-stirring than all the sexual encounters of her life combined. Perhaps because she loved him a different way; love mingled with respect and reverence but balanced with friendship and joy.

She had wanted to make love to him for so long; but he was so shy, so reserved and modest. Never in those years had she allowed herself to push her advantage. Even that evening in the hallway when she had wanted to say something foolish and innocent like, "I love you," because it pounded in her heart and returned unspoken in his eyes, she hadn't. The truth was she, too, was scared. She squeezed her eyes shut, musing silently. _I do love Remus_. She wanted Remus not only as a constant in her life but as a lover in her bed.

Things were more complicated now, though. Regardless of her desire to know him as intimately as any woman may know a man, there was now a dark shadow clouding her reality. The thought of physical intimacy with anyone, even Remus, brought back memories of the rape. The idea of even being touched reminded her of that violent loss of control at Malfoy's hands -- and Tonks hated to lose control.

That's why she had pulled away mentally in the brothel, even though she gave Remus her permission. The only way she could allow Remus to take her, even in order to release the cuffs, was to dissociate from her body, just as she had done when Malfoy pressed against her in violence. _But had Remus understood? _Tonks shuttered as she knew she would have allowed herself to feel violated once again in order to release the cuffs. But making love like that would not have been intimate for her. The memories of the rape were too brutal and too dominant in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly.

_Is that why he wouldn't do it at the brothel? __Didn't he realize that was the only way I could cope?_ Or maybe Remus didn't want her after she had been touch by Malfoy. She knew it wasn't her fault. Rape is an act of violence, not sex, and she was sure that Remus understood that, as well; but would he look at her differently now?

His only words had been, "I can't." Did that mean he physically couldn't engage in intercourse or that he couldn't mentally go through with it, realizing her fragile state?

Nymphadora nearly jumped out of her covers as a warm hand pressed against her shoulder.

"You're awake." Remus knelt next to the pallet, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"I suppose I am." Nymphadora stretched slightly and decided she felt much better, both mentally and physically, than when they had first arrived.

"Sleep can be healing," Remus said as he stood. "But too much sleep can mean you're just lazy."

"Remus! I think I'm entitled to a little laziness." Tonks mocked a frown, and he winked at her knowingly.

"Come on and get up. The ladies of the tribe have brought you a special treat."

Tonks moaned and forced herself to sit up. That's when she saw a large plate of fresh fruit. Strangely, she hadn't thought she was hungry until fresh strawberries and bananas caught her eyes. Like a child, she crawled out of bed and over to the large feast, catching a banana in her fingers.

"Remus, how long will this goblin gold last?"

"A few more days, but this was a gift." he said, and for the first time she realized how tan his skin was against the white, linen Moroccan robe.

"Nice robe," she said, stuffing a strawberry in her mouth. In fact, she found him very sexy in his exotic attire. It had no collar and no buttons, meaning it was very unRemus; but nonetheless, his sinewy frame and long limbs wore it with ease.

"Another gift," he said, pulling at the fabric and examining the embroidery around the neckline. "Do you think it will go over in London?" he added with a sly eye.

"Right." Tonks allowed herself to laugh. "Seriously, Remus, who do these people think you are?"

Remus blushed ever-so-slightly and looked down at a pomegranate. "Uhm…a bridegroom."

"Oh," Tonks responded quickly.

"But it does have its advantages. Look." Remus removed the silver lid off a small bowl to reveal melted chocolate.

Tonks sighed, "Oh my god! If only there were champagne!"

And from behind his back, Remus revealed a large green bottle. "Now, this cost me."

"Oh Remus!" Tonks laughed. "I'd hug you, but…"

Lupin spied the cuffs. "Yes, well…let's take things one step at a time."

Under a starry Middle-Eastern sky, they dined on chocolate-dipped fruits and warm champagne. And Tonks found it both odd and fitting that although she had loved Remus for so long, this perfect moment made her feel as if she were falling in love with him again for the first time.

**tbc**

* * *

**Thanks for the brilliant beta-edit!**


	8. Embracing Desires

**Rescued**

**Chapter 8**

"You've got some chocolate right there." Remus pointed to her chin.

"Here? Or here?" she asked, wiping her face in several places as warm laughter came from his lips.

"Actually, Tonks, now it's everywhere. Let me..." He extended his hand and leaned forward, brushing his fingertips against her chin and taking off a large dollop of chocolate. He moved to take his hand away, but she grabbed it.

"Wait," she whispered huskily. Then closing her eyes, Tonks sucked the sweet candy off his finger and smiled like a cat in cream. "Shouldn't let it go to waste."

Lupin's heart raced. The door had opened, and he was going to take his chance. Tracing the same finger down her cheek, he whispered softly, "You are so beautiful." Then it was Tonks' turn to blush, but she laughed nervously.

"You've had too much champagne."

"Yes," he smirked. "But I have always thought you were beautiful." An awkward silence filled the room as Remus gazed upon her like a lover, and Tonks twisted a strawberry between her small fingers.

"May I kiss you?" The pupils of his pale eyes were wide and dark; and her black eyes flickered up, her voice merely an exhale.

"Yes."

Cupping her face, he leaned forward and kissed her. The touch was sweet and soft and warm; and as his lips parted hers, he tasted like champagne and chocolate. Finally, they pulled away. He was closer now and nestled his freshly shaven cheek into hers.

"You are so beautiful," he said again. Tonks laughed slightly as her fingers dropped the strawberry in order to intertwine with his.

"Are you going to say that all night?"

"Perhaps." He kissed her pale neck then pulled back, suddenly unsure of himself. "I'm sorry…I'm not the best with women."

Tonks gave him a reassuring smile. "I think I'll be the judge of that, seeing as I'm the only woman around here."

Their lips met once again, open this time, and Remus moaned slightly in pleasure. Hearing this unexpected sigh, Tonks was encouraged and moved onto his lap as they continued to kiss. Finally, her legs straddled his hips. Between her thin shift and his linen robe, he couldn't hide his desire and Tonks rocked against it.

"Oh my god," he muttered as she passionately kissed his neck and reveled in the scent of old parchment, chamomile tea, and spicy shaving cream.

"How is it you always smell like dusty books?" She laughed against his ear then moved to his jaw, placing little kisses along the way until she met his lips once again. This time they locked in a deep and fervent embrace.

Everything was going well until his hand came from her waist to gently cup her breast.

"Don't!" she cried and pulled back.

"Don't what?" His voice was breathless, his eyes alarmed.

Tonks' shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to yell, it's just…" She looked him squarely in the eye, wanting him to know it was her, not him.

"Can you not touch me…Just for now?" Her brow knotted, and she prayed he understood. "I need to be in control. Do you understand?"

Remus fingered a lock of her tangled hair. "You needn't explain. I understand." And she once again moved back into his lap, but his voice was tense, his pale eyes serious.

"Nymphadora, if I do anything else that upsets you or…or hurts you, please tell me to stop."

"Okay," she answered tenderly. Then cocking her head to the side, "Can you stop calling me, Nymphadora?"

"Never!" he laughed with a full heart.

This time they were both smiling as they kissed, a new trust beginning to build. Slowly, the laughter faded and passion, fueled by Tonks' rocking hips, took over both their bodies. She cradled his head against her cheek, tenderly stoking his jaw; her breasts firmly against his chest, warmth flaming at their hips.

Sweat covered his brow and his hands knotted into the fabric of her shift as her movements became more rapid, their bodies still separated by soft cotton and wool. "Nymphadora," Remus said, his voice husky and needful. "I don't know how much more of this I can take before…"

He couldn't finish the thought, because suddenly her hands slipped up his robe and tightened around the head of his manhood. They were still both sitting upright, but his body collapsed against hers as she intimately massaged him.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, her voice yearning.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, tell her everything would be okay; but all he could get out was, "Yes."

"Lay back." she commanded softly.

He did as she requested, keeping his hands knotted into her gown as protection against touching her. His fingers burned to hold her womanly hips as she rode above him, to caress her smooth alabaster skin, but he would do nothing to hurt her, and so he wound the fabric tighter around his fingers, holding back the touches he longed to give.

Carefully lifting up her shift to cover him, she spread her legs wider. Then pulling back his robes with tender hands, she positioned herself at his head and slowly allowed penetration.

He gasped. She thought for a moment on how strange it was to make love with all their clothes on, Remus not touching her and she not even glimpsing the manhood that now entered her body. But she had done this on purpose. She didn't want to see him. Not that she was afraid to see him naked, but she was simply still afraid, afraid of memories and images that were still too fresh in her mind.

Yet a blind man can still see with his hands, and her hands held a very nice, full specimen of hardened flesh. She laughed slightly as she hadn't expected him to be so well endowed; and for that reason, she was going slowly, giving her body time accommodate his.

As soon as he was adequately within her, she lowered herself atop him then rocked back and forth until their rhythm hummed with a steady beat.

She could feel his body tense; his brow lined with sweat, his breath like a man running a marathon. In return, her own heart raced. She felt red hot, and although she had planned to distance herself from this lovemaking, she was far more curious and inspired than she had originally planned.

"Nymphadora…" His head was thrown back as she moved atop him, his expression one of pure surrender. "I can't hold out much longer."

Tonks was so amazed at how beautiful Remus looked when he was making love, and her heart squeezed with a fresh pain, as she knew she was still holding back emotionally from their loving making. All she wanted at this moment was for him to find pleasure. Running her hands through his damp hair, she dipped her lips against his ear and whispered hotly, "Go ahead Remus, come."

Her words released him. One final thrust and his body shuttered as he cried out against her cheek, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Sighing, he finally opened his eyes and released his grip self-consciously.

"Sorry," he managed through stuttered breaths. "Didn't mean to grab you there at the end." Tonks rolled her eyes then noticed the change.

"My gauntlets! They're gone!" They both touched her wrists.

"Well, I'd say you're back in business, Ms. Tonks." he said, still breathless.

Tonks laughed loudly and finally pulled away from Remus, who gasped deeply as he left her body, an empty sadness filling him.

Tonks, on the other hand, stood up and did a little dance then flopped back down on her pallet, arms spread out widely. "Remus, for the rest of my life I'm sleeping like this. Hands far apart!"

He smiled faintly.

She looked at him and felt a terrible sinking feeling. "Oh…thank you." she offered loosely.

His faint smile disappeared completely as he said, "Don't mention it."

**tbc**

* * *

**I'm about to leave on vacation for three weeks, but this story has about 4 more chapters as Tonks returns home to family and friends and the Tonks/Remus relationship matures. I'll post again when I return. Until then, enjoy your summer and book 6. But-- Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	9. Saying I Love You

**Rescued**

**Chapter 9**

Tonks didn't miss the bitter inflection in his voice. Instinctively, she grabbed at his hand as he turned to leave the tent.

"Remus, stop."

"I need some air," he answered, refusing to meet her eyes.

Her mind screamed with a cacophony of conflicting thoughts. Y_ou're beautiful when you're making love. I'm not worthy of you. This isn't how you wanted it, but neither did I. Give me time, please give me time…_ But instead of saying any of those things, she blurted, "Remus, it was nice!"

She winced at the words the minute they flew from her mouth. His breathing was rushed, and he flushed with embarrassment at her less-than-spectacular review of the extremely intimate moment that they had just shared - a sliver of searing joy that he would never forget. And he gently pulled his hand away from hers.

"You don't have to feign complements, Tonks. Your cuffs are off. That's what you wanted. Goodnight."

He blew out the swinging candle hanging from the tent and lay down upon his pallet. But after a good ten minutes, her small voice cut through the blackness.

"Is that why you did it? Just to release the gauntlets?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to say 'yes.' He wanted to preserve his dignity, his pride; but he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"No," he whispered.

"And did you mean it? The part where you said you'd give your life for me?" the voice asked, a little shaky this time.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

A long silence fell before she meekly asked, "Remus, are you…are you in love with me?"

_Yes_. "Nymphadora." Remus turned to face her, his face illuminated by a conjured blue flame in his palm. "It doesn't really matter whether or not I love you. I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous for carrying on relationships."

"Remus…" She tried to interrupt, but he pushed forward full throttle to safeguard his heart, blue eyes piercing her with their intensity.

"Let me finish, Tonks! I'm not a schoolboy anymore, so just because I make love with a woman and enjoy it, which I did, I don't have any illusions of getting married and buying a bungalow by the sea. I'm sorry if my lovemaking didn't meet your usual standards, but I didn't hurt you. You're free from the gauntlets; and I'm planning on keeping this our secret, so I can't see that you have anything to complain about under the circumstances."

Tonks winced. Lupin's voice was no longer a whisper.

"The bottom line, Nymphadora, is that I don't need your sympathy. I saved you because I wanted to, and I had the opportunity and that's that." The flame suddenly extinguished. "Now it's been a long day, and I would kindly appreciate it if we could end this conversation and get some sleep."

After another long silence, Tonks finally managed, "I'm sorry for bothering you, Remus… it's only that…" She exhaled and continued, her voice a shaky whisper. "It's only that I'm in love with _you_. I thought maybe you felt the same way, but…I was wrong. I'm sorry….goodnight."

Lupin squeezed his eyes shut as deep ache overtook his chest and warm salt water tugged at his eyes. _She loves me_, he thought over and over.

But what did it really matter? As he had said earlier, he was too old and too poor for her….too dangerous for anyone. His heart clenched with pain. Why had he even allowed himself to love her when he knew that they could never truly be together?

Pinching his eyes tight, Remus tried to staunch the tears. At least they had shared tonight, he told himself; and then a voice somewhere inside him said, _But you didn't even touch her… didn't even hold her. _He felt sick, and only one act would cure him. He turned back to Nymphadora and whispered, "I love you, too."

But there was no answer. He conjured the blue flame and a sleeping Tonks came into view, an empty bottle of dreamless sleep potion nestled beneath her right hand.

And because this woman he adored could not hear him, Remus allowed his heart to say it once more.

"I love you, Nymphadora. With all my heart, I love you."

Somewhere overhead, a falcon cried out beneath a black Arabian sky.

_**tbc**_

* * *

**Back from vacation.** **I had to give some props to HBP. If you've read it you'll understand.**


	10. Mysteries of life and love

**Rescued**

**Chapter 10 **

They had apparated back to Grimmauld Place quite early, but the former home of Sirius Black was filled with Order members anxiously awaiting the arrival of their two lost friends.

"Oh my god!" Shacklebot yelped. Sleeping at the kitchen table when he heard the 'pop' of their apparition, he rubbed his eyes and shouted, "She's back!" then leapt forward to hug Tonks. "My god, I never thought I'd miss you so much!"

"Umm… thanks Kingsley," she managed, giving him a small pat only to be met by Molly, Arthur, Hestia, Mad-Eye and her own parents, all hugging, squeezing and prodding her until she finally sighed, "Mum, can we just go home?"

Remus, throughout all of this, clung to the backmost wall of the kitchen, watching the woman he loved being welcomed back by all the people who loved her in return.

"Of course, darling," soothed Andromeda. But before anyone could say their goodbyes, Bill Weasley entered the kitchen.

"You're back!" he stated frankly.

"Yep. I'm a hard one to put down," joked Tonks, but Bill's eyes immediately left her for the man in the shadows.

"How dare you, Lupin!" he yelled, hand tightly gripping his wand.

Remus swallowed hard and prepared himself for the first of many accusations. "Bill, this isn't what you think," he calmly replied.

"No? _You_ gave _me_ a speech about being a vigilante, and then you run off to rescue her alone!" He was only voicing what the rest of the Order was thinking.

"I had an opportunity; a quick lead and I had to follow it," Remus replied, lips tight.

Bill's face flushed with anger. "You had no right to put her in more danger by dashing off on your own."

The room was hushed.

"I didn't have the right," Remus answered quietly.

Bill set his face hard and nodded to the small crowd. "Well, as you can see, Remus, _you're_ not the only one who cares for her."

Lupin recognized his own words thrown back at him and winced. "Yes, I know I didn't…I didn't act rationally. I regret that. But once I found the lead, I couldn't turn back."

Tonks smiled tenderly at the travel-worn man under attack, this man she loved.

"Hey, I'm back. Remus was just following a lead… So…party tonight at mum's place?" she asked, trying to change the subject nonchalantly.

Instantly, all eyes turned away from Remus and back to Tonks. Without notice, he slipped out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom, where he spent the remainder of the day.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, an owl arrived from Dumbledore requesting a meeting with Remus at Hogwarts. He had a cup of tea, then, rubbing his weary temples, apparated to the school's front gates and made his way to the headmaster's office with a heavy foot.

"Remus," the old wizard smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'm glad you're back. Please be seated."

"Hello, sir." He would always feel twelve when he had to face Albus across the headmaster's desk.

"I've heard Tonks is safely home."

"Yes, we arrived back early this morning," Remus replied, crossing his legs and trying to be casual.

"Well, go ahead. I need to hear everything."

Remus began with the clues then continued with information about Karkaroff, Malfoy, and finally Regulus Black.

"Karkaroff and Malfoy have been captured, and both have been put in Azkaban. I think the former mentioned something about an unspeakable curse, which I will pretend that I didn't hear. Both will stand charges for kidnapping; however, the Ministry was unable to locate Black."

"I see," replied Remus, rubbing his chin and wondering if it weren't better for Tonks if Black was never heard from again.

"This is where I'm confused, Remus. You rescued her two days ago," motioned to the note he'd received earlier, "yet you only returned this morning," Dumbledore stated, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, the gauntlets that kept her from apparating…it took us a few days to figure out the spell for removal." Lupin was consciously leaving out a very big detail.

"Ah yes, these gauntlets. Remus, I know that many in the Order are upset with you for running off to rescue Tonks alone."

Remus nodded, eyes downcast.

"But I understand you had a lead. You followed it, and you felt that the addition of fellow Order members might blow your cover. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"However, it would have been nice if you would have at least sent us your location the day of the rescue so that at least the Order could have come to her."

Eyes still downcast, he said quietly, "Yes sir. I was wrong in advising her otherwise." He was ready to take the blame.

After a short silence, Dumbledore pulled at his long beard and said, "I feel that part of this story is missing, Remus. Perhaps a part that you don't want to tell me?"

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. He hated keeping secrets from this man who had been so kind to him; but on the other hand, he wanted to protect Tonks' dignity.

"Sir, would it be enough to say that I am not hiding anything important; rather, I am not disclosing all that I know?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You see, some of what happened…" Remus' breathing hitched. "Was of a personal nature between Nymphadora and me. Telling you everything would break her confidence, and I can't do that. I'm sorry." And truly, he was.

Albus raised a hand. "You've said enough, Remus, to put my mind at ease. The confidence of a young woman should never be broken." Then standing, he walked over to Remus, who stood as well. "You know…what you did, rushing off to find Tonks without notice? Well, some say it was the action of a man in love."

Lupin's eyes widened, panic filling his chest. "Sir, I…" he began to protest.

But Dumbledore just chuckled. "You don't have to confess anything to me, Remus. It's only… Well, I was thinking, anytime there's a little more love in the world, it's a very good thing." With blue eyes peering over his half moon glasses, he laid a heavy hand against Remus' shoulder. "I think sometimes good men don't think they're worthy of love, for one reason or another."

Remus flushed and looked away.

"But Remus, no one, no matter how perfect, no matter how whole, is ever worthy of love." Moving closer, Albus smiled and whispered, "That's why when it comes our way, we must grasp it without fear, without understanding why it has come to us. Embrace it without thought."

Then stepping back, he smiled knowingly at Remus. "By the way, this package arrived for you yesterday." He nodded at a small parcel on his desk wrapped in Russian newsprint. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to be getting back to school business."

Remus took the package and quickly said his goodbyes. Once outside the front gates, he paused and unwrapped the paper with curiosity. Inside, a golden ring with a rising phoenix appeared, and instantly his heart clenched as he thought of Ilya. Attached around the band was a note:

"_Remus, _

_You and I both have a very special friend; one who wished this gift relayed to you as a thank you for your kindness. I have played the role of orphan many times, but I have never met a man so true to his mission or one who would offer his heart to be a father to a stranger. _

_Accept this token of my gratitude._

_Yours in Russia,_

_I."_

The note left Remus more curious than sated. Putting the letter in his pocket, he looked at the ring and figured, why not. Perhaps he did think too much….and didn't Albus say he should occasionally accept without questioning? He slipped it onto his little finger and felt more like Alexis Lushkin than himself. And for the first time that day, he smiled.

Then thinking of Albus' advice and Tonks' words from the previous night, he shook his head and mused that life and love were truly mysteries.

_**tbc**_


	11. A Lover Confesses

**Rescued**

**Chapter 11**

Since her return just yesterday morning, Tonks had been bombarded by old friends, distant cousins and reporters. Between the constant knocks at her parents' town home door and the doting antics of her mother, she'd barely had time to think on what had transpired between her and Remus their last night in the desert.

Yet the one constant thought that she was able to conjure was that Remus was in love with her. Despite his protests, he had never said he wasn't, and all his actions and words directed her to believe the positive. She smiled dreamily, thinking of their lovemaking, when yet another knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" huffed Ted Tonks.

After a few minutes, the silhouette of a thin, lanky man appeared in the hallway.

"Wotcher, Remus! What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened as she jumped off the couch with delightful surprise. The one person she actually hoped to see was in her home.

"Hello, Nymphadora," he nodded, worn coat in hands. "How's your return to proper English society going?"

Tonks laughed and motioned for him to sit beside her on the sofa. "Well, if this little house is proper society, it's going quite well; especially now that you're here."

He returned her smile and produced _The Daily Prophet _from beneath his coat. 'Ministry Auror Returns!' shouted a headline above her official work photograph in full color.

Tonks took the paper from him. "That was a great picture of me," she muttered. "Did they get anything right?"

"Enough, I suppose." Then with a curious eye, Remus looked from the photo showing a laughing woman with vivid pink hair and rosy lips to the woman who sat beside him with mousy brown hair and circles beneath her eyes. He leaned his arm against the back of the couch.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Your hair…"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "A mediwitch came by to give me a look over yesterday. Mum's idea, of course. You see, my idea was a party that didn't happen. Anyway, she said that the trauma of the abduction was probably to blame for my temporary inability to morph."

"You mean you can't change at all?"

Tonks continued but couldn't meet his eyes. "In a few days, everything should be back to normal, as long as I get plenty of rest. And according to my mother, rest includes watery tea and chicken broth."

Her dark eyes looked up at him as she pulled at her hair. "It's rather awful isn't it?"

But he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "No. You're incredible whatever the color."

"Thank you, Remus," Tonks replied softly.

They both jumped when Andromeda shouted, "Tea is ready!" and made her way to the living room where Tonks and Remus instantly dropped hands.

Ted followed her in, and for the next hour they gave Remus the warmest welcome and finest compliments that he had ever experienced. Somewhat undone by the attention, Tonks leaned over during a brief interlude and whispered in his ear, "I think they really like you, Remus."

He looked at her, bemused. "So it seems."

Finally, they were left alone to enjoy a long conversation and study the paper together. Tonks totally forgot, at least for a while, all the negative experiences from the past few days and allowed herself to bask in Remus' tender smiles and attention.

Eventually, Andromeda popped back into the living room. "Are you staying for supper, Remus? I can easily feed another," she hinted.

Remus clicked open his pocket watch. "Dear me," he said with amazement. "It's already six. I didn't intend to stay this late." Then clicking the watch closed and returning it to his trouser pocket, he stood. "If you'll excuse me from dinner, Mrs. Tonks, I actually do have some work I need to return to this evening."

Andromeda kissed him goodbye, and Tonks offered to walk him to the door. When they got to the threshold, Nymphadora stepped outside with him, away from the prying ears of her parents.

There was an awkward silence, as they stood near each other on the small landing.

Tonks finally blurted, "Thanks for coming!" the same time Remus asked, "Will you be moving back to Grimmauld Place?"

Together they laughed, and Tonks nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course, I'll come back in a few days."

Remus nodded, his pale eyes looking deep within her when he said, "I've missed you."

"It's only been a day," Tonks mused.

"I know." Then looking at the ground, he added with a shaky voice, "When you're ready, I'd like you to come back…" There was a pregnant pause, and his blue eyes flickered up. "If, perhaps… if you're feeling better, maybe we could try all this again?"

Tonks tilted her head. Did she grasp his meaning? "All…this?"

"Uhm…well…this," he said. And trying not to think, he dipped his head and chastely kissed her.

Grasping his hand firmly in hers, she felt her heart jump. She had believed he would come around but didn't know he'd change his mind so soon.

"But you said that you couldn't..."

"And it's all true. I am all those things," he avowed firmly.

"Then I'll have to love you in spite of 'all those things'?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Only if you're able," he replied gently.

Silently, she ran a finger over his naked upper lip. She knew he was still shaving for her, and she smiled, black eyes twinkling. "I'm young, clumsy and have a dangerous job. On top of all of that, I have an affinity for pink hair and loud music. You'll have to overcome your prejudices against such things, as well."

They were now an inch away from one another. "I overcame those prejudices the first time I heard you laugh." His thin lips turned upturned slightly. "The first time I heard you cuss Severus, the first time I saw you wrestle with the hat stand…"

Tonks was laughing, too, hands over her face in embarrassment as he continued.

"The first time I saw your kindness with the children, your passion for the cause...the first time you touched my face, my scars, and asked about…" his voice very low, "the wolf with such compassion."

"Remus, that was last summer." Tonks was trying to grasp the full meaning of his words. "And I've never been afraid of you," she added, stroking his jaw.

"I know."

That's when she kissed him, violently and passionately with every inch of love in her heart, until neither could breathe and they died for one slight moment, enraptured in one another's arms.

He held her tightly, whispered fervently in her ear, "Oh Nymphadora. I have loved you for so long!"

"My love..." Squeezing him back and kissing his slightly on the cheek. "I'll come back to Grimmauld in a few days." Then pulling away slightly so he could see the pain in her eyes, she added, "But some things between us will take more time for me."

He put a finger to her lips, not wanting her to feel the hurt of having to explain. He understood. "I'm a patient man, Tonks. I can wait for you." He spoke firmly and sincerely. "I can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Remus." Tonks hugged him again tightly, her eyes tearing. "Thank you."

They held onto each other, savoring the moment, until a street light buzzed on and they parted with full hearts. Yet in the distance, unbeknownst to the two lovers, the click of a camera shuttered, and not all things that they wished to keep private, would stay that way…

_**tbc**_


	12. A Four Letter Word

**Rescued**

**Chapter 12**

Remus stretched and with a contented smile from the first fully restful sleep he'd gotten in nearly two years, he got out of bed, shaved (even his upper lip) and dressed. Although throughout this entire process he was looking at himself in the mirror, his mind was blissfully elsewhere.

Closing his eyes, and gently touching his fingertips to his lips; the place she had kissed just over twelve hours before, he sighed and whispered her name lovingly, "Nymphadora."

With a light heart, he finished knotting his tie and proceeded down the upstairs hallway of Grimmald Place, but before he could put a foot on the stairs, he was abruptly met by the head of the Weasley family.

"Remus!" Arthur's face was tense. Then, as if trying to appear calm, even though he obviously wasn't, he smiled tightly, "Good morning. On your way to breakfast?"

"Yes," Remus answered cautiously. His stomach knotted. Arthur wouldn't be here unless something was going really wrong.

"Have you seen the morning paper?"

Lupin paused mid-staircase. "What's happened?"

Holding up the Daily Prophet, Weasley replied, "I think you're the one that needs to tell me."

Two headlines wrestled for his attention. The first was above a smug photograph of Lucius Malfoy, "Wrongly Accused? Love tryst gone wrong, says Malfoy." The second headline read, "Love bites for Ministry Auror!" The headline danced above a moving picture of himself and Tonks lip-locked in a zealous embrace.

"Dear god," Remus said reaching for the paper.

"It's in all of them." Arthur replied motioning to a stack beneath his arm.

Remus suddenly felt nauseous.

"Remus, it's alright." Arthur sensed his friend's anxiety, and gently touched his arm, biding him down the stairs, "Let's have some tea and discuss what we should do."

They sat down at the table, and Remus began reading the articles. Even strong tea wasn't making him feel better.

"_Wrongly Accused?_

'It was a love tryst gone wrong,' says Malfoy accused of kidnapping Ministry Auror Nymphadora Tonks and holding her for seven days until her rescue by former Hogwart's professor, Remus Lupin. 'Nymphadora and I shared a few passionate days together. She's young and beautiful, I was lead astray. But honestly, I am guilty of nothing more than being unfaithful to my wife and that, although I am terribly ashamed, is no crime under wizarding law.' Malfoy went on to point to evidence in recent photographs (see lower article), 'Unfortunately, I was deceived; played a fool by Ms. Tonks who pretended to be in love with me while all the time she was…she was in love with him…' A tear dampened Mr. Malfoy's cheek, as he continued in apparent anguish. 'These photographs clearly show that Nymphadora had planned this trumped up kidnapping charge all the time; probably with her boyfriend, werewolf. She's knows I'm a strong supporter of the werewolf registration act and I wouldn't doubt it if she was the reason I was accused of being a follower of You-Know-Who last year.' After a long sigh, Mr. Malfoy concluded, 'It's obviously another desperate attempt at my credibility; leaving me with a tarnished reputation and a broken heart."

"He's saying she framed him?" Remus said disbelieving.

"It appears that's going to be his alibi."

Remus sighed deeply as his eyes roved to picture of him and Tonks.

"Love bites for Ministry Auror!

This anonymous gossip columnist caught the recently returned Ministry Auror Nymphadora Tonks and rescuer/ former Hogwart's professor, Remus Lupin engaged in rapturous embrace Thursday night in front on Ms. Tonks parents' home in South Hampton. Ms. Tonks, who claims she was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, is twenty seven years old, a Weird Sister devotee and level four Auror, guard division. Mr. Lupin, who suffers from lycanthropy is thirty-nine and is currently unemployed.

Friends claim they knew of no previous romantic relationship between Tonks and Lupin and this reporter wonders has the damsel fallen in love with her prince charming or has she been seduced by Lupin's dark and rumored, animalistic charms? We'll be awaiting their next howl."

Remus released the paper, the public stab at his age and his lycanthropy felt like a smack in the face. Yet, as horrible and as low as he was feeling, she was the only thing on his mind, "Does Nymphadora know?"

"I would assume she does by now. The Ministry sent their two top barristers to her home this morning. They want you two to stay apart, at least in the eyes of the public until after the trial on Saturday."

Remus cursed himself giving in to her love; allowing himself to have what he did not deserve. "I never meant for this to happen," he said softly, regret edging each word.

Arthur could sense the pain in Lupin's voice. Knowing him from the first war and the losses that he had especially suffered, Remus was a special cause to Arthur. Both he and Molly always had great respect for Lupin's mind and his abilities as well as his loyalty to The Order; however, both sensed his emotional withdrawal from the other Order members as well as general wizarding society when James and Lily were murdered and Sirius incarcerated.

When one worries about seven children, worrying about an eighth person seems no great burden, and somewhere along timeline, Remus Lupin because number eight in Molly's worry list; eleven years later, Harry Potter became number nine. Perhaps Arthur was the archetypal father, and thus, with paternal love, he felt responsible for guiding Remus through the angular corridors of love.

"Remus, what's going on between you and Tonks is certainly none of my business, but it hasn't eluded Molly and me that to two of you…Well, you've seemed quite fond of one another for a long time."

"Yes," answered Remus quietly. "I've been..." He started and then abruptly stopped, raising his blue eyes to Arthur, pain ready. "I'm sorry, I've disgraced the Order."

"No, no," Arthur answered quickly, grasping Lupin's forearm, "You haven't done anything of the sort!" Then chucking, asking lightly, "You and Tonks; you're in love?"

Remus closed his eyes, shaking his head with disbelief, "I think so." Then returning to his old pessimism, "Gods Arthur. I had loved her for so long, but I never meant for her to know."

Arthur glanced at the photograph in the paper, "That seems a mute point at this stage."

"I told her I was too old," Remus continued, rubbing his forehead, "too dangerous."

"I'm guessing that didn't detour Tonks?"

"No. But I could have shown restraint. I could have held her off longer."

Arthur leaned closer, voice calm, but sincere, "Remus; Nymphadora Tonks is a beautiful, kind, talented witch and she's in love with you. There's no sin in returning her love. In fact, most would say that love is its own reward."

"She deserves better, she deserves a young man… a whole man." The last words; his fears, were only a whisper.

"Young men don't stay that way." Arthur gave a silent prayer that the younger man at his side might actually internalize his heart felt words, "And if you're referring to yourself as being less than human, you're absolutely wrong. The blood of the wolf may live in your body, but it is a man that possesses the heart and the soul."

Remus looked down, still despondent as Arthur continued.

"I heard Sirius Black tell you once during a transformation, as the wolf invaded your body, though your flesh became the beast, that you resided _here_," and Arthur touched the younger man's chest, just above his heart. His blue eyes pierced the younger man with a passionate wisdom, "This is what she loves."

Instinctively, Remus grasped his hand, knuckles white. "Dear Merlin, I didn't know it possible to love a woman this much."

"I know," a slight smile came over his face. "I thought the same thing the first time Molly kissed me."

Remus looked at him with question.

"I was from a poor family of twelve children. There wasn't a boy in our bunch who didn't wear another man's britches first... When Molly told me she wanted to date me, I thought she was lowering herself. You see, she was the only child of two prominent ministry officials; my father was a wand repairman, my mother a cleaning lady."

Arthur couldn't help notice the change in Remus's expression, and he knew he was getting through. "Are you surprised?"

"I didn't know."

"Pure blood certainly doesn't guarantee a heavy purse." Arthur laughed again, "Remus, what I'm trying to say is, don't sell yourself short. Nymphadora has given her heart to you and a woman's heart is fragile thing. And she's not naïve; she'll not be blaming this rubbish on you." He said pointing to the papers.

Remus nodded, somehow believing he was correct in his perception of Tonks. "Will you see her today."

Arthur stood, "I'm going there next, actually."

"Tell her I'm sorry for this." Then fidgeting with his tea cup, "Tell her, if she needs me…If she really needs me, I'll be here."

Placing a strong hand on Lupin's shoulder, Arthur smiled reassuringly, "I will and if I learn anything new, I'll see you immediately."

"I'd wonder how she's taking all this," Remus said, staring into his empty tea cup.

"Knowing Tonks, probably rather dramatically."

Remus laughed as he thought about what expression might be crossing her face at this very moment; his heart lighter, "Yes, she's never one to hold back her feelings."

"Hopefully the Tonks homestead is still standing."

Remus stood and offered his hand in sincere gratitude, "Thank you."

Arthur took it, and with a knowing look replied, "Anytime, Remus."

And with that, Arthur Weasley departed Grimmald Place for the Tonks town home; his gift to Remus, a wonderful four letter word…hope.

_**tbc**_

* * *

**Please be kind, my beta reader is on holiday.**


	13. Ready for love

**Rescued**

**Chapter 13**

It was nearly midnight when Tonks, still wide awake with fury and fight, quietly snuck out of her room and covertly floo'd her way to Grimmauld Place. After finding a cold teapot and a dark bedroom, she made her way to the library where her love lay asleep, legs outstretched in the worn wing-backed chair, book against his chest and teacup empty.

All the anger that Malfoy's article had aroused in her was instantly quelled as she sat at Remus' socked-covered feet and watched him sleep. She smiled as his chest steadily rose and fell. Then, thinking about the heavy news she bore, her smile faded. Quietly leaning forward, she tugged at the sleeve of his wooly grey jumper.

"Remus?" Pale eyes flickered opened.

"Dora." He whispered her name like a secret then quickly sat up, his eyes widening as he reached out for her flame red hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's stuck this color," Tonks replied with a sigh, pushing his hand away. "Apparently, strong emotion triggered it to turn. I guess you know what prompted my strong emotion?"

Lupin sat up, his face hardened. "I'm so sorry, Tonks. I never meant for anyone to know."

"Oh no, Remus! I meant Malfoy's interview. I don't care about the photos of us." Then smiling widely, "I thought they were a bit fun, actually; little me kicking Posh off the front covers! I'd love to know what the office is saying about us!"

Remus didn't seem to share her amused spirit.

"That man had some nerve." Lupin rubbed his brow, voice low. "I should have taken care of him when I had the chance."

"No, Remus." She took his hands in hers. "This is my fight, remember?" Then, licking her lips, she broke the news. "I've decided to take the veritaserum."

Lupin looked up immediately. "Are you sure?"

"I didn't want to bring up the…the rape, but I'm tired of playing these games. I want the truth about Malfoy to be known, even if that means revealing _everything_."

Remus swallowed hard as she continued.

"As the plaintiff, if I insist on taking the veritaserum, then the defendant has to take it, as well. That's the only way he'll be convicted, and I'm not losing him a second time."

Remus nodded heavily. "I know."

Tonks kept her eyes steadily on Remus, but her voice trembled. "I suppose you know that if I take the serum, there's a chance that certain elements of our relationship might become public."

"Dora," he replied quickly, "I am perfectly fine with that. Whatever you say about that night I can handle, as long as you're doing what you must."

Tonks warmed at the sincerity of his words. "Thank you."

"Come here." Lupin moved forward in his chair, pulling Tonks closer to him so that her petite body was merely inches away on the ottoman. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "I want you to know this. What Malfoy did to you…I would kill him…I would kill him and know it was right."

"Remus…"

He touched her lips with a finger. "You're the strongest, most courageous woman I know, taking him on in court. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will support you; even if you decide you're not ready for…well, for 'us' or for me…I'm here for you."

Tonks sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Hold me," she commanded, and instantly his strong arms embraced her. She relaxed against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "I don't want to hear about there not being an 'us.' I fear that more than I fear facing Malfoy in court."

He rubbed her back like a supporting lover. "When you found me at Jahad's and refused me, I thought…" Her voice broke. "I thought that I disgusted you."

"No, no! Never, love." He held her even closer. "I couldn't stand the thought of violating you. I could never hurt you. Your words said 'yes' that night, but your eyes, your soul…" His hand stroked through her fiery hair. "Your eyes betrayed you. They screamed 'no'."

Remus could feel her warm tears against his neck. "Maybe, maybe it was selfish, but I wanted you, even then. I know that's wrong. I knew you were hurting and you had no want of me; not really. But I had loved you for so long. At the same time, I wanted something of what we were doing to be sacred. I wanted it to be more than a simple act…more than something we just did to remove the gauntlets."

Tonks sobbed a bit, and Remus rocked her against him. "I'm a foolish old man aren't I?"

"No," she cried, tears dampening his jumper. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't be that way for you." Sobs punctuated her every word.

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling her small body into his lap, cradling her against him. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. If only I hadn't left you alone with Diggle that night."

Tonks pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You trusted me. You trusted me not to fail."

"That's where you're wrong. I trusted you to survive, and you did." Taking his handkerchief and wiping her face tenderly, he added, "With James and Lily and… Sirius. Well, I was angry. It wasn't right for me to be angry, it was foolish. But when I found you alive.." His face lightened. "I knew it was okay. I knew you'd make it. You have so many people who love you, Nymphadora."

Her face was swollen and her eyes red, but in spite of it all, Tonks smiled. "And to think the most important someone almost never let me know."

Lupin loved how the world could be going to Hell; but Tonks could smile and somehow, it was infectious. "I didn't think it was important enough to let you know as long as I cared for you."

"That wasn't very kind, Remus. What good is love if it's not shared?" She ran a finger around his collar, playfully undoing his top button and curiously exploring the sensitive flesh.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," he replied, slightly distracted by her teasing touch.

Cocking her head to the side, Tonks' dark eyes focused on the revealed flesh, the few light brown chest hairs making her curious. "Could I stay here tonight?" Then her eyes darted up to his. "Can I stay here with you?"

His heart fluttered. "Yes, of course." He tried to answer calmly, but his body pulsed with the sensation of her against him; her bottom in his lap, her breast pressed against his arm -- all sensations he had previously overlooked because of their serious conversation.

Dear gods, could he make it through a night with this woman chastely in his bed?

_Author's Note: Well readers, there's only way to know if he did…_

**tbc**


	14. Two Become One

**Rescued **

**Chapter 14**

**Warning: This chapter contains an explicit love scene. **

"Can I stay here with you?"

His heart fluttered. "Yes, of course." He tried to answer calmly, but his body pulsed with the sensation of her against him; her bottom in his lap, her breast pressed against his arm -- all sensations he had previously overlooked because of their serious conversation.

Dear gods, could he make it through a night with this woman chastely in his bed?

Tonks sighed pleasantly and nuzzled against his neck. "You know, I didn't realize how wound up I was today until I came here. I bickered with my mother, ranted at the barrister." She laughed. "I even told Arthur to flip off. Don't worry, he was very understanding."

Remus stroked her hair. "I told Arthur that we were together yesterday."

"Well, he probably figured that out from the photos in _The_ _Prophet_. Honestly, he was just trying to be kind. It was me. I was on pins and needles from that Malfoy article, and everything and everyone set me off all day long."

Then tilting her head to the side, a slight smile hinting on her lips, Tonks whispered, "Except you." She traced the scars that ran across his cheek with her fingertips. "You make me calm. You make me feel…peaceful."

"And I'm much less expensive than a day at the sea," he joked, feeling a bit embarrassed by her kind words.

"A day at the seaside is relaxing. For a day. But I'm thinking I'd like to stay with you for much longer. One of those 'it would be nice for a life time' sort of deals."

So there it was. Tonks bit her lip and held her breath as she awaited his reaction.

Remus was speechless. When his blue eyes just stared at her with amazed bewilderment, her cheeks flushed pink.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I just… I just don't know what to say." Remus laughed nervously. "I've never thought much about the future. I've never thought much farther ahead than the next full moon, really."

His words pulled at her heart. "That's no way to count the years, Remus," she chided, standing and pulling him up. "But we don't have to talk about it now."

And they didn't. She needed time…and maybe he did, too.

"But I can think about it, right?" His brow was tense, his blue eyes sharp. "About…about…" For some reason, he couldn't frame the words.

"About a wife, kids, a home of your own? Of course!" she replied, shaking her head as she led him from library to hallway, a flutter of hope in her chest. "And maybe we can even think about it together."

Then she stopped and turned around abruptly to add, "Let me rephrase that. I'd like to think about it together." She moved to her tip toes and swiftly kissed him. "But not tonight. I really am so tired."

"Yes, alright," Lupin added, feeling a sense of absolute wonder and amazement at this petite, feisty female who led him so easily from library to bedroom; who moved so effortlessly into his heart, awakening his dreams, renewing his faith in something he'd long since given up dreaming about -- a family of his own.

"So Mum apparently took all my clothes home last week. Can I borrow a shirt or something?" Tonks was looking at Remus, whose only response was a blank stare and a slight smile. "Hello, mate?"

"Yes, right. What did you say?"

Tonks laughed heartily and ran her hands through her strawberry hair. "Wotcher, Remus! You always make me laugh! I said I need a shirt to sleep in." Then with an impish grin, she asked, "What about this one?"

Maybe she wasn't as tired as she thought. There was just something about Remus that she found so darned sexy. She was already pushing off his cardigan and working her way onto the second button without resistance by the time he offered, "Wouldn't you rather have a fresh one?"

Tonks licked her lips, completely focused now on button three. "Uhm, no."

His breathing became unsteady as she reached the final button and began to tug his shirt tail out of his trousers.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredible you smell?" Tonks asked as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, revealing a white undershirt underneath. Then stepping closer as his hands were caught in sleeves and he was bound to her teasing, she whispered hotly against his lips, "I must confess, when you were away on missions, I used to come into your room and smell your shirts and think about…" She smiled lasciviously. "Well, let's just say naughty thoughts."

Remus stood dumbstruck and completely aroused, as Tonks whipped the shirt from his arms and exited into his bathroom.

"I'll be out in five, pet." Walking away quickly, she knew she left him flabbergasted. But she liked the control, liked knowing that she still had the power to seduce and to tease -- even if it was her proper professor.

As soon as Tonks shut the door, Remus realized that his groin was aching. Even walking to his dresser to remove his trousers was painful. He changed into flannel pajamas, losing the battle to quell the arousing mental image of Tonks secretly rummaging through his things and exciting herself with his scent.

"Dear gods," he whispered, his forehead dropping against the cool wood of his dresser doors as he attempted to decrease the fire of his thoughts and the flame of his physical desires.

"Okay, ready! This is a little shorter than I thought it would be," she said as she swung open the bathroom door.

Remus stepped back. His shirt barely covered her hips, revealing long naked legs; and the top two buttons hung open, showing the smooth skin of her chest.

"You look incredible," he said with more reaction than thought.

Tonks giggled. "Really?"

"Maybe, maybe I should sleep on the couch," he said tightly with his arms crossed and brow tense.

She began to pull back the bed covers. "Why?"

"Honestly, Nymphadora, it's not that I can't trust myself; but you've got me in a bit of situation here," he replied, tapping nervous fingers against his arms.

Tonks halted, dark eyes twinkling. She could see his _situation,_ but part of her had to ask anyway. "What situation, Remus?"

"Well, you're very, _very_ sexy; and there are some things, physically speaking, that I cannot control when you're in my bedroom, half dressed and pulling down my bed covers."

Tonks approached him and stopped just inches away, teasing him with her closeness and her words. "Remus John Lupin, are you trying to tell me that I excite you?"

"Yes," he whispered, a willing victim to her seduction.

She kissed him, and he responded with passionate enthusiasm. As her body touched his, the manifestation of his desire pressed long and hard against her own thigh. Finally, he pulled away, shaking his head.

"But you're not ready. You said it yesterday." He forced himself to step back and vowed with a strained voice, "I can wait for you."

It was true. She didn't think she was ready to engage in the sexual act. The thought of a man on top of her, pushing her down….the loss of control, even with someone she trusted, frightened her.

Yet, at the same time, being here with Remus at that very moment, she desired him. She wanted to explore his body, to relish in the warmth of his skin, to touch the flame of his manhood.

She hadn't expected to feel so lusty tonight. She was tired. But something…maybe it was his scent or his eyes, or his kind words; he was seducing her, as well, with everything that defined his masculinity and his gentle heart.

"You're right. I don't think I'm ready for _some _things," she replied, taking his hand gently. "But I would like to get know you better tonight. I mean, if you're ready."

He didn't exactly know what she meant, as his experience with women was limited to a few hand jobs and a couple of one-night stands; but whatever she was offering, he was definitely interested and intensely curious. "I'm ready."

As she led him to back to the bed, they kissed again; and she finally urged him to sit on the edge of the mattress as she straddled his lap, rocking against the rock, separated only by cotton and flannel.

They continued to kiss deeper and more fiercely, until he asked, voice panting, "Can I touch you?" His blue eyes flickered up at her with love and desire.

Biting her lip, unknowing of her body's response, she silently moved his hands to her breasts. She shivered with desire as his thumbs played over soft and hard spots; and his voice shook when he said, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt to the fourth button, revealing her small, snowy breasts. His battered hands gently glided over the smooth palette of her shoulders and finally over each tender, rounded mound. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and pulled her to his lips, dipping his head to suckle at her bosom.

Tonks closed her eyes and relished the sensation of this man worshiping her tenderly with his tongue. It felt good, really good, as it had been a very long time since she'd had a lover; and Remus was already proving to be a kind, respectful and mindful one.

Opening her eyes slightly, she allowed her hands to play through his graying hair and even laughed slightly as she realized this was Remus Lupin -- reserved Hogwarts professor, conservative bachelor. And here he was, lusty as hell over her.

He pulled back. "You're laughing."

"I'm happy," she replied, smiling ecstatically. This was right.

"So am I." Remus returned her smile and they kissed, tumbling back into the bed where they touched and explored one another by candlelight without shame. Remus even allowed Tonks to remove his undershirt and finger his ghastly scars, which she did with a curiosity completely devoid of disgust.

"They don't frighten you?" he asked seriously.

"No," she replied frankly. "It takes more than some measly werewolf scars to frighten me. Anyway, they're just scars. They're just skin that didn't mend smoothly."

They kissed more, and before long, her shirt was completely unbuttoned; and she felt beautiful before his eyes. She trusted him and knew in her heart that this man would be her first and her last great love. Inspired, she began pulling off his pajama bottoms.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She answered boldly, "I want to see you." Then nuzzling against him, she whispered in his ear, "I want to see the man that I made love with in the desert." In truth, she was as curious as a cat.

It was the first time Remus had lain fully naked with a woman, and he looked away, ashamed of thin limbs and scarred skin, as her eyes glazed over his naked flesh.

She could tell he was nervous, his eyes glancing away as hers were drinking him in. His body was long and lean, his pale flesh crisscrossed with a gluttony of scars; some thick and jagged but most small and fine. Between his legs, the size of his desire was large and aching…aching for her touch. Wotcher, she wanted him! Mind, body and soul…

Suddenly, she held him close and gripped his desire in her palm, exclaiming, "Gods Remus! You're so hot!" It wasn't poetry. It wasn't a great confession or a love song, but in her heart, it was the unadorned truth. She found his body very desirable and lusted for him.

He moaned as she pulled against his hardened arousal, her womanliness surrounding him as she entangled herself against his lean body. Instinctively, his fingers found her wetness and played against her need, evoking soft, guttural cries. His hands were not those of a skilled lover. He was awkward but eager to please; and with a little guidance, he was sending her flying.

But his hands were not enough. She needed him. She needed to consecrate her love through that ancient and sacred act. The deep longing that ached in her chest could only be quieted when she became his woman in every way. It was a shocking revelation, even to her own consciousness; but nonetheless, it was true and she couldn't deny herself any more than she could deny his love for her.

"I love you," she said, nearly crying as she guided his flesh into her womb.

Suddenly, a warm wetness squeezed around his arousal, and he knew that they had moved from simple exploration to making love.

"Oh, Nymphadora," he wept as she moved against him with aching cries, until suddenly she violently shook; and in her climax, he found his release, as well.

"My god! I never meant for that to happen, but it was wonderful!" she cried, her voice joyful as tears rushed from her eyes. She had been so afraid, but their lovemaking had been healing. She had control, but she also had greater things now, like trust and love. Nymphadora Tonks had found her man.

Silent sobs were still shaking Remus' body. He was sweating, and he was tired and bewildered and scared and, most importantly, he was in love. Completely and utterly in love.

"Remus, are you okay?" Tonks said, wiping his damp brow with her fingertips, her voice cooing.

He tried to smile, but for some reason, he kept crying. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She threw her arms around him, trying to still his shaking body. "I love you, too. It's going to be alright. Everything is alright now."

His fears suddenly took realization. "Everyone I love…" His voice dropped to a whisper, as if he were afraid the fates would hear his words. "Everyone I love dies."

Tonks' first instinct was to tell him that wasn't true, but she knew denying his statement would be a lie. So, instead, she faced his fears head on.

"You've lost more friends and experienced more hardship in your life than anyone should have to face alone. But, Remus, you're not alone anymore," she said firmly. "James had Lily, Sirius had Harry; and now, I have you. And I plan on being around for a long time."

Remus wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I don't deserve you."

"No one deserves me. At least that's what my mother says."

They laughed together and, finally, he pulled away slightly, regaining his usual pleasant persona as he stroked her hair and marveled upon her heart-shaped face, tears dried. "I'm sorry for getting that emotional. I think it's just…it's just that I've never made love like that before."

"You mean side by side?" Tonks asked, pulling up the blankets to their chins.

"That and…I don't know. It was just very emotional. Does that make sense?" He reflected for a moment. "Dora, you probably know this already, woman's intuition or something, but I'm not very experienced with women and with… making love."

"I suspected, but in my humble opinion, you did a very nice job." Then cozying closer to him, she added, "If it's any consolation, it was very emotional for me, too."

"I didn't think you were ready," he said quietly.

"Neither did I and then suddenly I realized making love to you was something I needed to do, something that I _really_ wanted to do." She kissed his shoulder. "I want to be your woman in every sacred way."

He pulled her closer. "You are my woman. Didn't I tell you that in Kazakhstan?"

She smiled, and there was a long silence between them.

"A penny for your thoughts," she lilted, dark eyes looking into his distant blue ones.

"What we just did…" He looked at her deeply. "It was incredible and, at some point, probably when you ripped off my clothes," he chuckled, and then became serious again, "I realized that this was the first time that I've ever allowed myself to be that emotionally involved during the act, during…love making."

Tonks, who lived her entire life emotionally engaged with the world, looked at him with puzzlement.

"Please don't think I'm callous, it's just that when you're…when you're a werewolf and people say horrible things about you and to you, you learn to shut them out. After a while, you start shutting everything out, even emotion. You become hard. Not regarding everything…not hardened to justice or friendship. Just…emotionally distant from moments that speak of a stronger kind of attachment."

He paused and took her hand for comfort. "I know it may seem strange to you, but this is the first time that I've ever been with someone and allowed them to look upon my body… on my scars."

Suddenly, she understood; reasoning this was probably the first time that Remus had fully made love to a woman without hiding beneath clothing or darkness. He had literally and metaphorically lain himself completely naked before her. He had given her his full trust, as well.

"Remus, you've been distant to protect yourself, to protect your heart. I know. I've seen it a thousand times from you, but I've seen little acts of kindness just as many times."

Running fingers over his eyelids, she whispered, "Don't worry. I've seen the man behind the mask, the passionate flame beneath the calm of your pale eyes. You do what you must to protect your heart, but not from me. In private, never hide yourself from me. Neither your thoughts nor your body, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"That's my love," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her crown. "And that's my woman."

And they held each other gently, falling asleep in one another's arms.

**tbc**


End file.
